Questions of Science
by LengiesLovex
Summary: Naya/Heather and Lea/Dianna... Heather and Naya don't relise their feelings for one another until they spend the night at Naya's. Lea and Dianna come in later... Rated M for future chapters! I will try to update fast !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so be nice **** Heather/Naya and Lea/Dianna pairings. Rated M for future chapters. My aim is to update soon, if you guys like it. P.s I like Taylor but needed a bad guy and he fitted to spot... Enjoy! _**

Lea walked on to the glee set, laughing over the phone to Dianna. She was stopped in her tracks when she heard banging, screaming and what sounded like skin hitting skin.

"I'll phone you back in a minute I think somethings happen"

"What, everything ok ?" Dianna started to worry about her friend's safety.

"I don't know, I might be wrong. I thought I heard someone getting slapped, I'm sure its nothing there probably filming a scene. "

" I don't remember reading about any slap in the script, phone me back soon okay!"

"I will don't worry, bye Di." Lea hung u the phone before Dianna could respond. She walked into the choir room set and instantly knew they were not shooting. The room was silent and the atmosphere was uncomfortable to be in. She walked over to Becca to ask what happened.

"I'm not sure, Naya and Heather were filming the break up scene when _he _walked in" She pointed over to the tall, dark haired man that was being held by security. It was Taylor.

"Taylor?"

"You know him, I just thought he was some crazy fan ?"

"Yeah, he's Heathers boyfriend. So anyway what happen?"

"Well, when they kissed he saw it and pulled Naya back by the hair. She fell on the floor and hit her head off the pillar."

"What, is she ok? Where is she ?" The panic was setting in on Lea and her blood was boiling from anger.

"I think so, she was still conscious, and there was a little blood. But that's not the best part" She said a little to slyly.

"_Best part?"_

"Well Heather went to help Naya off the floor but he stood in her way. He was angry and shouting in her face, all I could make out was we have to talk. She was crying and all of a sudden she slapped him hard across the face. "

"Where is she now?"

"She's with Naya, through that door."

"Ok thanks Becca, I'll go see if they're ok"

_Knock, knock._

"It's Lea, can I come in ?"

"Yeah, sure you don't need to ask silly." Naya responded.

"I heard what happen, are you ok and where is Heather?"

"She's in the bathroom she'll be back in a minute"

"You still haven't answered my question" Lea look at the large bandage rapped across her head, and the dried in blood over her face and clothes. _Yeah right, a little blood! _She also noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.

"Couldn't be better" She said with a fake smile.

"You're not that good of an actor Naya"

"Well I don't want to upset Heather ok, so can we just drop it" She said annoyed.

"Sorry I was just seeing if you're ok, it looks sore" Lea said a little hurt.

"I know, I know. Sorry it's just been a rough day, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's fine, so what happened Taylor and Heather?"

"Just being a selfish bastard, accused her of cheating. She told him it was part of her job and that she is not a cheater. Then he told her to quit and move back to Arizona with him."

"Did she?"

"No, she broke up with him. He said a few things to and about me so she slapped him and that's when the security came and got him."

"Hey Lea," Heather pulled lea in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while"

"We saw each other last week hemo"

"Like I said _..a while"_

"haha, but seriously are you ok?"

Heather shifted in her position, she didn't know Lea knew about the little quarrel with her and Taylor. "Yeah, I suppose. I actually feel a but better he's gone."

"Well im glad your taking it well" Lea said rubbing her hand up and down heathers arm.

"_Shit" _

"Whats wrong bee?" Naya now taking the chance to speak.

"Could I maybe stay at yours tonight, I don't want to be round him"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you need"

"Thank you"

**Please review, I don't know if I should continue. Not very good at writing :/ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you all for reviewing. I've decided to continue with this story for now. I have ideas as to where this is heading but if you want anything put in ask, and I will try to fit them in ;) x**

x-x

Heather got into Naya's car and they drove off to her apartment. It was a silent ride but the comfortable type not the awkward. When they arrived Heather realised she hadn't got any spare clothes .

"Could I maybe borrow some clothes for tonight ?" Heather asked shyly. She didn't want to seem rude after asking if she could say. Naya had done more than enough for her today.

"Yes, well I assumed that you would be , you never had to ask you know. But if there is anything you need, just know I'm here"

"Thank you, I don't understand why you are being so nice to me after what _he _did" She cringed thinking about Taylor.

"Why wouldn't I be . After all you are my best friend, nothing will ever change between us"

"God certainly has laid a hand" They both laughed and stepped into Naya's house. It was big a tidy for once. "Oh my god, the day has come where Naya Rivera has finally cleaned her house" She mocked earning herself a punch to the arm.

"If only, Dianna was over and forced me but she did most of it. I just moaned" Naya smirked.

"You my friend are a lazy bitch!"

"Sorry I missed the day that you became a little smart badass?" Naya teased. "Alright, instead of teasing one another do you want to go out for a bit ?"

"I would but the doctor said you were to rest. You took a pretty hard bump to the head , even he was surprised that you were still conscious."

"The fact that my head is hollow helped, but I still want to go out" Naya pleaded.

Heather looked at Naya shocked. Surely she wasn't calling herself stupid." First of all you have not got a hollow head, you are very clever and you know that! Second of all if we are to go out, it won't be for long and not very far from here, okay ?"

"Fine, as long as we get out. Come on" Naya dragged Heather by the hand. They walked along the sidewalk of the street until they reached a small café. They entered and were greeted by a small Italian man. "Hello miss Rivera, nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too Chuck, can we get a table?"

"Of course, this way" He lead them to a table outside. It was right beside the balcony. The pear was really near, and it had the best view of the ocean. " Only the best for my favourite customer."

"Haha thank you" They sat down, admiring the view before Heather broke the slience.

"Where is he from?"

"Italy, did you not get that?" Naya snickered.

"Yeah, but he's called Chuck" Heather sounded confused.

"That's his parent's choice "

"Just strange I suppose" They looked over the menu for a few minutes seeing what they wanted to eat. Naya had ordered the spaghetti and Heather ordered the César salad.

"So what do you want to do after lunch, or do you want to go home. You must be quite tiered ?"

"No, im fine. We could go to a small park down by the beach. "

"Ok, but we're not doing anything that will hurt your head"

"I will be fine, he only said 6 hours rest and that was nearly 4 ago, I'm sure I'm fine" Naya lied to Heather to make her feel better. In all truth her head hurt like hell, she felt as if she was going to pass out any minute now. A walk in the park and fresh air couldn't do her much harm.

" I know, im just worried. You seem a little off, we'll go back home as soon as you feel unwell okay?"

"Im fine, lets go." They paid the bill and headed down the sandy beach in their bare feet. It was a beautiful day. The sky was as blue as Heathers eyes and the sun as golden as her long silky hair. She couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, and what it was like to feel Heathers lips on hers rather than Brittany's on Santana's. Wait she didn't think of Heather like that! No, Heather was her best friend nothing more. Plus she nor Heather were gay or bi. _Breath Naya breath. _She started to feel dizzy like the world was spinning around her.

"Naya?" A worried Heather spoke.

"Can we go home, fast please?"

"Yes of course" Heather took hold of Naya's hand and walked swiftly to her apartment. Naya was starting to slow and her eyes were constantly looked where she was placing her feet. When they got to the apartment Heather held to door open for Naya.

"Do you want a drink of water honey?"

"Yes please" She followed heather to the kitchen, holding onto walls a tables to keep her balance.

Heather handed her the glass over water and turned back to turn the tap off. _SMASH!_ Heather turned around and Naya was laying on the floor, smashed glass and spilled water surrounding her. She rushed over to her and was quickly on her knees, not caring about the glass.

"Naya, Naya wake up. C'mon wake up! "Heather pleaded. She took off her shirt leaving only her in only her bra and jeans. She folded it up and placed it gently under Naya's head. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and dialled the number of the doctor that had checked up on Naya earlier.

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Heather Morris. We met while you were treating my friend Naya Rivera today."

"I remember, how is things now ?"

"She has just collapsed and I don't know what to do, should I take her to hospital?" Heather rushed her words wanting to get to the point fast.

"Calm down, where is she right now?" He said in a calm voice.

"She's lying on the floor, I put my shirt under her head to support her"

"If you can get her to somewhere more comfortable, like a bed or sofa. If she doesn't wake up in 4 hours I suggest phoning me or a paramedic to come over."

"Ok, thank you bye." She hung up the phone and carefully lifted Naya bridal style. "God Naya do you actually eat?"

She set her down on the sofa, cushioning her head with a bunch of pillows. She looked at the time on her phone 4:23. So if she didn't wake up by about 8:30 something will be wrong. Tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't help think that this was all her fault, if she hadn't agreed to going out with Taylor straight after work her would have never have been there. He would have never of hurt her.

6:39 come on Naya wake up. She had been staring at Naya watching her, never taking her eyes off her. She was beautiful, the way her cheek bones popped out when she smiled made Heather's heart melt. Her hair was absolutely amazing, it was shiny, soft and smelt like vanilla. Her lips so plump, so soft whenever they kissed on set. She was flawless. Stop Heather she is your best friend, you can't think of her that way.

7:18 "Naya please wake up, I don't want to call the doctor or the paramedic because that will mean its serious" Heather put her face in her hands. This was the first time she took her eyes off Naya in 3 hours. "I'm so sorry Nay, I never meant for anybody to get hurt. I don't know why he reacted like that, this is all my fault. Please don't die I don't think I could live without you, plus it would give me the satisfaction of saying I told you so. I knew we should have never went out, I should have said no. I really fucked up this time" Tears rolling down her cheek.

She was still hoping Naya would wake up soon. There was a small pressure applied to her cheek and when she looked up she was staring into the most beautiful chocolate eyes ever.

"I'm not going to die" She said smirking.

"Naya!" Heather grabbed her into tight embrace. She had more tears in her eyes, except this time they were happy tears. She placed two small soft kisses to Nayas cheeks. "Wait, how much did you hear?" Heather blushed.

"Do you really think this is your fault?" Naya's voice was soft and comforting.

"Yes," Heather squeaked out. "You would never have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me-" She was cut of by Naya's lips pressing against her own. They were soft, wet and she couldn't help but kiss back. It didn't last long before Naya pulled back.

"I'm sorry" She bearly whispered before running off to her room, holding her head to the sudden movement. Heather kept staring at where Naya had previously been sitting. Did this just happen? Her and Naya just kissed, they were best friends but it felt so right. When it came to Naya everything seemed to feel right, the looks, the hugs, the feeling whenever they played a drunk game of dares and of course the kissing. When she finally snapped back into reality she slowly walked into Naya's room. She was lying in her bed curled up in a ball crying silently.

"Hey, are you ok?" Heather spoke quietly not wanting to startle her.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry Hemo, " Naya rushed. "Please don't hate me"

"I could never hate _you, _and you know that." Naya just stared at Heather in silence, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Answer me this, who backed away ?"

"I did but only because I realised what I was doing. I am sorry Heather." Heather didn't know what she was doing but she leaned down and kissed Naya. Backing away slowly not knowing if this would make the situation worse or better.

"Now we're even" Heather smiled. "Like I said you backed away not me, I wasn't freaked out. I enjoyed it" Heather whispered the last part hoping Naya wouldn't hear.

"What, you enjoyed it?" She asked surprised.

"Em, er, well you see, the thing is, I –" Another kiss only this time nobody was backing away. Lips were moving in time with each other. Heather brushed her tongue across Naya's bottom lip and she was instantly given access. Their tongues battle each other as the kiss became deeper. Heather took her lips off Naya's and worked her way down her jaw bone until she reached her neck. She sucked and bit softly down on her neck, earned short muffled moans from Naya.

"mm heather, stop"

"mmm" Heather ignored her pleas.

"Stop, please." This time Heather stoped and looked at Naya with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"It's fine, I just want to talk" Naya said as calmly as she could.

Heather shifted in her position so she was fully on the bed facing Naya.

"About what?" She said innocently.

"_What do you think, Brittany_?" Naya mocked her. " The kiss of course, what does this mean ?"

"I don't know, all I do know as that it feels right. It feels right because it's you Naya."

"I feel the same, but I have never done this with a girl. I mean before this I thought I was straight, but after that I just don't know" Naya said looking down playing with her fingers.

"I like you Naya " Heather spoke out without thinking.

"I like you too" Naya smiled sweetly, the most heart-warming smile heather had ever seen.

"Well what do you want to do ?"

"We could give it ago if you want ?" She said nervously, she wanted to be with Heather in this moment but she wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. After all she just went through a break up today.

"What, you mean together. Like Dating?" Heather questioned.

Yup she didn't want the same thing. That's what you get for get your hopes up and embarrassing yourself in front of your best friend. What a fucking idiot.

"Because I would be up for giving it a try." Naya's face lit up after hearing those words escape Heathers mouth. She pulled her in for a hug, both girls taking in the amazing scent of one another.

"Although, I think we should keep it a secret for now. You know just in case things don't work out."

"I agree, how bad would that look" Both girls laughed and laid back in the bed.

"So we're together.." Heather stated.

"Yupp, sure are."

**Okay, so my next chapter will be continuing from this bedroom scene. Also I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed. Hoping you liked it, I tried to make it longer.. Hannah xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the kind of late update, I had to study for tests and had lots of essays to write ..Thank you so much for the reviews they encourage me to keep going. I too feel that I have jumped into the relationship to quickly, but just wanted to get really into the story sooner. Anyway on with the writing...**

They sat in Naya's bed in an uncomfortable silence. Staring at each other, both trying to find the right words in their mind to interject the awkward tension between the two of them. Was this a good idea, what if things didn't work out? What if they break up, will they ever be able to retain the same friendship they have right now, I mean it's already started to get awkward betweet the two.

"Emm, Uh Naya ?" Heather spoke shakily.

"Yes" Naya responded in the same tone, both nervous as each other.

"What if things don't work out between us, then what happens?" She questioned.

"Emm well, you see. I don't know Heather, I just don't want to spoil what we have." Naya said trying not to offend Heather.

"I know, we have a special thing, maybe we are moving to fast don't you think?"

"So do you not want to be together?" Naya wasn't hurt she just wanted to know where they stood. One minute they're friends the next girlfriends. Now we might be going back to square one.

"I don't know, I think we have rushed into this. Its not that I don't like you, i do. Tell you what if we develop feelings for each other within the next month we will be together. If not we stay best friends ok ?" Heather trying to lighten the situation by not hurting Naya more than what she though she was. In truth Naya was relieved rather than hurt.

"Yeah, but we have to promiss each other to tell the truth, whether or not we like each other in a month, deal ?" She negotiated.

"Absolutely" Heather spat on her hand and reached out for Naya's.

"I am _not_ shaking that "

"Fair enough" Heather grabbed the back of Naya's neck pulled her forwards, and wiped her hand all over her face. Naya struggled to get out of her grip, but before she could retaliate Heather ran out of the room.

"Eww that's disgusting! Seriously were you dropped on your head down to flights of stairs?"

**Sorry they aren't together right now, I have been planning this since the first chapter. But don't worry few more chapters in. Its very short, but the next will be longer. I just wanted to put up another one soon…. Please review Hannah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the late update, my computer kept crashing so I had to take it to get fixed before I could upload anymore chapters. Also thank you to the people who reviewed/favourite/followed it means a lot to me considering this is my first fanfic and I'm not very good at writing….Anyway on with the story x**

_2 weeks later on the glee set._

"Okay so we have a full house today people, for the first time in a long time the original glee cast are all united" Ryan announced and everybody burst into loud applause. "Naya, Dianna, Mark, Cory, Harry and Amber your scene will be first." Another roar of cheering and clapping.

"Hey Dianna!" Naya called running up to her and wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl.

"Need .Air .To .Live. "

"Sorry smartass but I haven't seen you in for ever"

"We skyped last night, that wasn't that long ago sweetie."

"Other than Skype we haven't seen each other in over 2 weeks, now for us that's a lifetime and you know it" Naya started to sound like the old bubbly teenage girl she was a few years back.

"I suppose, oh and I heard about Taylor and Heather. Is she okay ?" She asked trying not to sound too much like a gossip, after all Heather was one of her best friends.

"Yeah, she took it really well surprisingly. I mean she didn't even shed a tear when she stayed with me that night."

"Really tha-"

"**Naya and Dianna to stage 3"**

"Urghh, do you want to go for a coffee later?" Dianna asked.

"That sounds good to me" Naya replied with a sly smirk.

They filmed at the breadstix set for hours, and constantly had to start over from the many mistakes they were all making. Most of them was Mark and Cory's fault making everybody laugh, distracting them and making them all mess up there lines. By the end of filming it was five o'clock and a bit late for coffee, so Naya and Dianna invited the entire cast and crew for drinks at a new club they discovered a few weeks back. Nearly everyone excepted other than Darren, Heather, Chord who had to finish one last scene and would probably be too tired show up afterwards. Or they wouldn't have time to go home and get ready, so there wasn't much point.

"Do you want to get a cab there, just in case we have a few more drinks than we are supposed to?" Dianna asked Naya.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I was planning to have a lot of drinks" Naya winked and went outside to phone for a cab.

Naya, Dianna and Lea all rode in the same cab to the club. When they arrived the club seemed to be already packed full of people. They made their way inside and saw Chris, Amber, Jenna, Kevin and Ryan crowed round a large table. They always seemed to be early for everything, especially Jenna.

"Hey guys when did you all get here?" Lea asked.

"Me and Chris got here about twenty minutes ago-"

"And me and Kevin got here and hour ago" Jenna butted in.

"Of course _you_ did Jenna" Naya said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?" Jenna pouted.

"You know what I mean; you are always earlier than everybody else. I bet you were a teacher's pet in school, weren't you?"

"No, I got into trouble some times." She said proudly.

"Oh wait guys hold up, we got a badass over here!" Naya shouted looking round the club at the people dancing. The whole table burst into laughter.

"Haha Naya, your real funny. But next time you have a comeback don't steal them from facebook." Jenna remarked and left Naya speechless. She bounced back and managed to come out from their little debate victorious.

"Okay guys are you finished with your little rant?" Ryan interjected.

"Yeah we love each other really." Naya gave a kiss to Jenna's right cheek, which left her with a dirty look on her face.

"Speak for yourself" Jenna laughed.

After a few drinks and a lot of dancing, Naya was getting very tipsy, Dianna and Lea were out their faces in drink and Chris seemed to be the only sober one at the club. Naya and Chris weren't as close as they were with the other cast members but they were good enough friends to have a comfortable conversation. Their conversation only seemed to last for about half an hour but in reality it was just over an hour. A few people had already left by this time, and there were only about thirty people in the club now. Then the door open. Chord walked in hand in hand with Heather. Naya felt like a rush of blood had just rushed to her head, jealously was slowly taking over her and she didn't understand why. Heather looked beautiful; she wore a short, tight blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Accompanied with white pumps and long silver earrings, she was absolutely stunning. Naya couldn't take her eyes off her and could swear she even let out a little drool.

"Hey guy sorry were late, Chord took forever to get ready." They small crowd burst into a small laughter, well all other than Naya who was still being controlled by the jealousy inside her.

"I did not, she's just saying that"

"Yeah, keep talking" Cory responded.

Dianna looked over towards Naya who was still staring at Heather intensely.

"I bet you that's not why they were late." Mark added.

"Wanky"

"Shut up Mark," Heather commented. "And you to Kevin."

Chord and Heather went to take their seats beside Chris and Cory. Naya and a few other members of the group were noticing how close they were being during the course of the night if nobody spoke up soon Naya was going to have to say something.

"Umm so are you to like, you know dating?" Dianna said as carefully as she could. All eyes at the table were now focused at Heather and Chords nervous faces.

"Umm what?" Heather said quietly while looking at Chord for help.

"You heard, are you guys seeing each other."

Chord and Heather looked at each other for what seemed like forever then shrugged turning back to face the crowd of eyes on them.

"Yes we are, but nothing serious just for a bit of fun at the moment."

Naya felt a wave of emotions hit her and she didn't know why but if she stayed in their company any longer then she would break down in front of everybody. She grabbed her purse stood up and walked away as quickly as possible leaving behind some confused faces, Heather and Dianna's especially. The minute that she got in her car, tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably and she couldn't stop them.

"Naya, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Shit you gave me a fright and nothing I'm fine Di, do you need a ride home cause I'm leaving right now." Naya said calmly trying to control her crying. She turned her body away from Dianna but was turned round forcefully yet ever so gently and was now in the arms of Dianna. That just set her off and she was crying more heavily into Dianna shoulder, who was also crying seeing her friend in so much pain.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I would but I don't know why I am like this?"

"Is it because of Heather and Chord are together, do you like him?"

Naya stared into Dianna's eyes as if to say You have got to be kidding me.

"Or is it her?" She said carefully trying not to upset her more, but Naya sobbed more into her shoulder.

"We kissed"

**Okay this chapter is a little longer but im sorry for the late update my computer was broke so I had to go take it to a shop to get it fixed. Will try to update more but I have exams coming up this month **** Hope you enjoyed and please review, also would like to thank mag99** **xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I have to apologise again for updating so late. I had Maths exams, but passed so its all good. Ive also been off school and in hospital and have to go back for check ups but I will try my hardest to get the chapters up, anyway on with the story.**

"We kissed"

"Umm okay, You and Heather you're talking about right ?"

Naya couldn't speak so she just nodded. She was so scared that she would lose Dianna one of her best friends if she didn't approve of the idea of her and Heather kissing.

"When was this, because if you kissed does this mean she cheated on Chord?"

"No it was before they got together, we even came up with the idea of dating but it ended quickly because we wanted to make sure that we had feelings for each other before ruining the friendship we have. But clearly she doesn't have any and our friendship is struggling already." Naya said between sobs.

"Hold up you two were dating or about to date?" Dianna taking it all in, without a doubt she was defiantly surprised.

"We dated but for like a second it really didn't last long so I don't think you could class it as dating. Please don't hate me, I cant lose you, you're my best friend." She said pleading.

Dianna laughed softly. "Naya seriously we work on glee, a place that excepts everyone for who they are. Why on earth would I abandon you for dating or kissing a girl. I'd love you for who you are it doesn't bother me if you're gay, bi or straight you are still the same person that became my best friend. Now come hug me."

The two girls shared a tight, warm hug before Dianna took the chance to speak up again. "So are you gay?"

**Naya's POV**

"So are you gay?" She asked me.

_Am I gay? Not only was Dianna questioning it, so was I. I gave it some thought before but only for like 2 seconds I never actually spent time thinking of it. I'd been with guys before and liked it but got bored quickly so it never really lasted long. I haven't really been attracted to girls, but in that moment with Heather something was different, I felt feelings i cant explain. It was different than what I have ever felt with guys but im not sure in which way whether it was good or bad._

_How can I answer Dianna if I don't exactly know myself? All I know is that I feel something for Heather or else I wouldn't be getting upset I just have to figure out what._

**End of POV**

"Well you see I don't know yet Dianna, I haven't given it much thought. Ive never really been attracted to girls before but I know there is something different with Heather or else I wouldn't be getting upset."

"Babe, its not about who you are attracted to its about who you fall in love with." Dianna said proudy.

"Haha stealing lines now are we"

"Yeah buddy. But ill be more sensitive now, we don't you try the glee girls like looks out of ten and if you would date them or not."

"Okay not sure what im doing but just go for it."

"Jenna?"

"Looks 8 and I don't think so."

"Amber?"

"Haha ambers the best emm 8 again for looks and no."

"Lea?"

"Dwarf would get a 9 and a maybe" Naya winked at Dianna.

"Oh I really thought you were going completely straight for a minute…Okay Heather even though I know the answer."

"Looks 10 and yeah I would date her."

"Knew that, okay that leaves me out of the all old cast."

"Emm embarrassed to say this cause you are sitting right there but Looks 10 and I would definitely date you" Naya blushed hoping she didn't creep her friend out.

"Really? But if you like Heather why would you want to date me?"

"I don't know if it weren't Heather it be you, you have a great personality and lets face it you have no physical flaws."

"Thanks that means a lot, don't make me want to date you haha I already like someone." Dianna's smile faded after realising what she said and quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Shit!"

"Ohhh Di spill the beans" She nugged.

" I cant it's a stupid crush and they will never EVER feel the same, I know that for a fact."

"You never know just tell me I wont judge you, c'mon whos the lucky guy?"

When she said guy Dianna looked her straight in the eye with her sad ones and Naya quickly knew what she meant, and she knew exactly who she liked. Lea.

"Its Lea you like isn't it?" She said very carefully.

"Yeah it is" Dianna had to hold back the tears fighting there way through, there was a massive knot in her throat and it was making it harder and harder for her to speak.

"Di, listen to me. Don't be said or ashamed that Lea might not like you back, have you seen this girl she screams gay especially around you. I can maybe talk to her about my problem with Heather and see if she lets out any secrets of her own. And don't worry I will make sure your secret is kept nobody will know and we can power through this together. Hey you can be my back up haha"

"You always have to put in a joke, I could maybe talk to Heather about my crush on Lea and she might tell me about you guys. We can work together and if all else fails we have each other."

Both girls burst into laughter. "Yeah that would be great, working together, we're like each other's personal cupid "

"That what best friends are for"

"I Know, thanks for everything Dianna it means a lot to me. I'm gonna head home just now, do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure that would be great, means I won't have to see Lea as bad as that sounds it pains me. Let me just go grab my bag I'll be two minutes"

"I know the feeling and okay I'll just turn the car."

"Naya?" Dianna asked confused.

"Yeah"

"Not to be rude, but how the fuck the your car get here, we came in a cab."

"Oh I know, my bro dropped it off."

"Okay, but you're not driving call a cab I'll be back in a sec."

"Urggh, fine hurry up please."

**Naya and Dianna working together to get the job done ;) Wonder what that will lead to or will it make their feelings for Lea and Heather grow. Review and tell me what you think of the story and if you want to see some Rivergron/Nayanna romance or would you like me to continue the HeYa and Achele story line? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so some people have said they like the idea of Rivergron but would like HeYa to work out. I love the idea of them pairing up to make Heather and Lea jealous and maybe make them realise their true feelings so we will see where the story goes. Also a massive thanks to everyone who reviews I'm so grateful and it inspires me to write more!**

By the time both girls got to Nayas door they were almost tripping over their own feet due to how tired and the amount of alcohol they had that night. It took a great amount of effort for Naya to even put the key in the lock and open the door.

"Took you long enough, and put the heating on its fucking freezing how can you live like this."

"Well at least I know when you're drunk and tired; you're a cranky little bitch." Naya said with a smirk, but only earning dagger eyes from Dianna, who was apparently the sweetest out of all the cast.

"Here you can either bunk with me or sleep on the sofa, I had to order a new bed for the guest room because _someone_ called Heather Morris thought it be fun to start jumping on it."

"Sounds like Heather, ill just come in beside you I don't want to get a stiff neck."

"Okay just go grab something from my room to wear I'll be through in a minute just putting the heating on."

"Thank fuck for that." Naya looked surprised at Dianna she's never seen her swear so much.

While Dianna went off to find some clothes to wear, Naya quickly went into her bag and pulled out her phone.

**Heather~ 3 missed calls, 4 texts**

Naya sighed and opened up the first text message followed by the others.

**Heather: Hey Nay what happened tonight. You okay, you just left so fast call me xx**

**Heather: Naya please reply, just tell me you're okay or something I'm getting worried xx**

**Heather: Hello, if you just get these in the morning please phone me and if I don't answer phone Chord :)xx**

Naya was on the verge of tears she didn't want to look at the last one, but she had to see what she said.

**Heather: Hey Naya, I've been doing some thinking as to why you left tonight. If this is about me and chord dating please talk to me, I told you it was just fun for now nothing serious. I will end it with him if it means losing you, my best friend. Naya please phone me I'm begging you. P.s If this is about that thing that happened between us can we kinda forget it for now and talk about it in the future, Thanks love you naya xxx**

Okay Naya instantly regretted reading that because it just broke her so much. Her tears were flowing down her face like a river and she didn't want Dianna to see her like this so she just turned the heating on, grabbed a bottle of Vodka and went straight to the couch. Alcohol seemed to be the answer to Naya right now even though she was already highly intoxicated. Taking one large drink from the bottle she felt her throat burning making her cough.

Dianna was lying in nayas bed for over an hour and a half, waiting on Naya before falling asleep. She was starting to get a bit worried and scared that something had happened with Naya but she kept telling herself that maybe she went for a shower and would be out soon. She picked up her phone and saw a text from Naya and 2 from Heather.

**Naya: Hey I'm just going to take the sofa tonight. X**

**Heather: Hey Di, did you go home with Naya? Xx**

**Heather: If you get in touch with Naya could you ask her to phone me, I really need to talk to her xx**

Dianna just ignored Heather for now mainly because she didn't know what to say. She thought she'd go see if Naya was up and tell her goodnight. She walked through to the living room and couldn't hear or see anything. As she made her way to the sofa she found Naya lying unconscious on the floor, beside her an empty Vodka bottle.

"Naya! C'mon wake up, wake up!" Dianna eyes were springing with fresh tears; she was scared for her friend. She decided the best thing to do was call an ambulance.

As soon as they arrived Naya was rushed to the hospital with Dianna by her side.

"Hello?" A tired Lea answered the phone.

"Lea, Naya is in hospital" Dianna broke down in tears, feeling guilty that she didn't check on her friend earlier.

"What? What happened, I'll call a cab and be there soon"

"Thank you and she got alcohol poisoning, I could have stopped, helped her but I didn't check and now she's in hospital."

"Don't worry Di it wasn't your fault, I'll be there soon about 20 minutes okay see you soon bye"

As soon as Lea got to the hospital she saw Dianna standing outside still crying with blood shot eyes. She's never seen her so bad.

"Hey how is she and how are you?"

"I'm fine, if you had seen her you would be like me, she has to get her stomach pumped and she can maybe get out in 2-3 days"

"Well that's good; she's going to be fine Di."

"I know but I don't know why she drank more, I found her with an empty bottle of Vodka."

"Was she upset at all?"

Dianna realised it could have been about Heather but she didn't think this was the time to discuss it with Lea.

"I really don't know."

"Well I phoned Heather and she will be here soon maybe she can talk to her."

Shit, that will upset Naya even more, but she can't let lea know that Heather might be the reason she's here. "Okay, but I'm going to get a cab back to Naya's I'm quite tired.

"Okay I'll see you later, I'll wait here to Heather shows up then I will leave. Phone me in the morning okay "

"I will, and if Heather tells you anything to do with Naya pass it on "

"Don't worry about it I will, goodnight Di"

Dianna gave Lea a long hug before parting "Goodnight Lea"

**Okayyyy… So yeah please review and tell me what you thought :)x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I had a weird idea last chapter and decided to put it in.**

**Heather POV**

_Oh my god, I was right to worry about Naya. I don't understand why she didn't answer any of my texts I'm her best friend after all. I just hope she's alright and its nothing to serious. Thank god Chord is calling everyone to let them know she won't be in work tomorrow, I wouldn't want her to get into any trouble. Mind you everybody is going to be so hung-over at work, thank god I didn't have to much._

"Hey Lea I'm outside the hospital where is she?"

"Two secs and I'll come out and get you."

After hanging up Heather started pacing outside the entrance, God this was the longest two seconds she's ever.

"Heather, c'mon this way"

Each step Heather took, the tension was building up inside her and she was sure she would break down when she sees Naya.

"She's awake, but barely. Anyway I'm going to go and leave you to alone."

Heather didn't trust her voice so she smiled and nodded before entering Naya's room. Yep she knew it the minute Naya looked up into her eyes she broke down, and ran to hug her.

"I'm so sorry Naya are you okay" She said between sniffs.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you. I was stupid"

"No babe, why did you start drinking again?"

Obviously Naya couldn't say anything about her feelings so she tried changing the subject. "Where's Di?"

"Your house, but don't change the subject Nay. Is this because of me and Chord, do you like him or do you like me. Is that why you left early?"

"NO! Heather I don't like Chord and I certainly don't like you!"

"I just thought-"

"No you didn't think, not everybody loves you!"

Heather just stood in shock at what Naya was saying to her, she didn't mean to start an argument and the words hurt her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it's just you have moved on from that night so have I "

"Really with who ?"

Shit, she didn't think this through. "Emm Dianna"

"What, so you're like into girls now? Don't worry it doesn't bother me I'm just surprised, and with Dianna. Wow."

"Yeah, just keep it quite not many people know"

"Don't worry close friends only, I get it" Both of them smiled.

**The next morning**

*Ring* "Hey Lea"

"Oh _hey_ lady lover"

Okay Dianna was panic stricken was Lea joking around or did she know something. "Umm what?"

"Yeah thanks for telling me about you and Naya dating, I got a phone call from Heather saying only close friends know and to be quite honest I thought we were close friends. Obviously not."

Okay that was something Dianna did not expect, she just thought she would play along and go visit Naya later and ask her about it. "I'm really am sorry, I was going to tell you soon. This is _very_ new to me and I thought you would hate me cause well not going for guys."

"Okay I forgive you, I could never hate you and it must be tough. Don't know how I didn't see it you were so upset last night, oh and she woke up so you should probably go visit her later."

"Really, okay I'm going to go see..my girlfriend as soon as bye lea."

"Awww okay, emm talk later?" There was a hint of sadness to her voice but Dianna just choose to pass it off as hungover.

"Yeah I'll phone you after work, I'm not going in."

"Okay bye Di"

Dianna walked up to the hospital confused, is Naya making this up or did we actually get together while we were drunk last night, she couldn't remember much anyway all that was on her mind was Naya recovering and getting out of hospital soon as possible. She walked into to Naya's room with a large smile planted on her face when she saw she was awake.

"Oh hey, haven't seen your award winning smile in a while" Naya said sarcastically.

"Haha hey girlfriend" She said with a wink that scared Naya half to death.

"What? Emm I just said that to Heather I didn't think she'd ask you. You didn't say anything did you?"

"No, don't worry, Lea phoned me saying Heather told her and that only close friends no so she was kinda upset that she didn't know. But how could I tell her when I didn't know haha." Dianna didn't seem too phased by this just curious to know why Naya said it. "So tell me when did we start dating?"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know, it's just I wanted to make Heather jealous by telling her I moved on but she asked who with and you were the first person that came to mind."

"It's okay and a pretty good idea"

"What is, us dating?" Naya liked Dianna but she wanted Heather more than anything.

"Yeah, well I mean not for real but we could pretend to everyone and it might make Heather and Lea jealous enough to confess their feelings."

"I suppose but if we are seeing each other they might not confess to it."

"Then in a few weeks, I will talk to Heather about breaking up with you and talk about my feelings for Lea and you do the same with Lea, like we originally planned "

Naya and Dianna smiled and nodded in agreement. Hopefully this could set Lea and Heathers mind straight as to who they really wanted to be with. They agreed to invite the whole cast round to Naya's house next week to announce to everyone that they were 'together'. Surely that would make it more convincing and at least they could act like a couple in front of Heather and Lea all the time.

This was going to be fun.

**1 week later**

"Naya have you got the food and drinks all our now?!" Dianna shouted from Naya's room.

"Yeah!" She shouted back. Naya huffed; Dianna was starting to annoy her with giving her lots of tasks to do while she did some of the easier things.

_Knock knock ._

"Naya go get the door somebody is there."

She had already been on her way to greet the first guests as Dianna shouted. "Gee thanks for telling me or else I would have never heard that!" She replied sarcastically.

Naya opened the door expecting to see either Jenna or Kevin but the whole cast decided to show up all at once. She stood there shocked for a moment before letting ever one in directing them where to hang their jackets. She handed out a few drinks to people and set some more snacks on the table, before going to the kitchen to see Dianna.

"So..when do you want to announced that thing we planned?" Naya said shakily. She was nervous that some of their friends would not approved although she tried not to dwell on it.

"I thought we could do it now, you know just to get it out of the way. But we could do it before everybody leaves, up to you?"

"Yeah, let's do it now, That way we can maybe pick up on some glances of jealousy from Lea or Heather.

"Brilliant, never thought about it like that lets go." Dianna said giving Naya a sweet smile and taking her hand, leading her threw to the living room.

Naya could feel the blood rushing to her head; it made her dizzy and sick. She felt like she was about to pass out. Her hands started to shake and her palms were sweating. Dianna must of picked up on how nervous Naya was because she leaned in beside her ear and whispered "It's okay, they'll be cool with it. Don't worry." It gave Naya the confidence she needed.

They walked hand in hand until they were standing on front of everybody nervous looks on both of their faces. Everybody looked up confused as to why they were holding hands and looking so scared.

"Emm so me and Naya have an announcement to make." Dianna started off slowly looking Naya carefully in the eye. "Do you want to tell them or will I?" She whispered to Naya.

"You-I can't speak." Her voice cracked, she had tears in her eyes that were close to fall down her face.

"Okay, just don't worry." Wiping away an escaped tear. "So I'm just going to get straight to the point and I hope you will be as accepting towards us as you all are on the show. Me and Naya are together"

The cast stayed silent watching the girls carefully then looking round at each other to see if anybody was going to speak up. Naya and Dianna were beginning to become very uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Looking around Nayas eyes focussed on Kevin who had a small friendly smile on his face that made Naya fell accepted. He started to clap and then Jenna, Chris and Amber joined in before the rest of the cast joined in, well all accept Lea.

"Damn you stole my back up wife Dianna." Kevin joked before approaching the girls giving them a hug and kiss on the cheek. Everybody else seemed to follow what Kevin did each giving a hug to Dianna and Naya telling them they were proud and thanks for telling them.

The two girls went back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, we did it" Naya jumped into Dianna's arms and wrapped her legs round her waist.

"I know, are you okay. I mean you looked upset?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just the nerves and did you see Lea "

"Yeah why didn't she clap do you think she is jealous or she doesn't care or accept us?" She said sadly.

"Let's hope its Jealousy now c'mon lets go through and enjoy the rest of the party."

The linked arms once more, grabbing a bear before heading out to the living room where their friends were. They scanned the room looking for a place to sit. Dianna noticed a spot but quickly tried to prevent Naya from looking in that direction but it was too late. Nayas eyes were stuck on the view on front of her, Heather and Chord making out. She wanted to run away into her room and cry but questions would be asked. Instead she took Dianna by the arm and lead them over to where Heather was. She sat down and pulled Dianna on to her lap, in one quick movement Nayas hand went to the back of Diannas neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She wasn't thinking of kissing her, Ever! But jealousy can cause you to do strange things.

Dianna pulled away from the short kiss that lasted no more than two seconds.

"I'm so-" Naya began to apologise.

"Shhhh" Dianna whispered then pulled her back in for a kiss. Their lips were soft against each others and it was a fun experience for both of them. Caught up in the moment Naya grazed her tongue across Diannas lower lip begging for entrance which she granted immediately.

"Um should we say anything?" Jenna whispered to the rest of the cast, who all looked awkward at the sight of their friends making out on front of them, well one or two of the boys were enjoying it

There was a few clear of the throats before Naya and Dianna became detached from one another. They slowly opened their eyes staring into each other's getting lost. "Wow" was all the could say before they looked around the room, embarrassed realising they had drawn a lot of attention.

Dianna got of Naya and moved so she was sitting beside her, with their fingers intertwined. Naya gave a quick glance to her right where Heather had the most evil look on her face. She swore if looks could kill, she'd be stone dead.

**Okay so a little longer this time, not too sure if I was dragging it on a bit so I ended it when I could. I will try to update a little faster but my teachers insist on giving me so much homework and I have to study from exams **** Anyway please review and tell me what you think !x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay sorry that it took me a while to update. Almost a month :O! Anyway thank you all for the reviews they are much appreciated. So on with the story.**

**Naya's POV**

I just leaned in and kissed her. I hadn't thought of doing it, it just happened so fast. When she pulled back I could feel more guilty and embarrassed at what I just did. I kissed my best friend on front of all the cast. If she freaks out they could get suspicious about our "Relationship". But she just simply holds a longing look in my eye; it doesn't really put my nerves at ease so I panic and start to apologise. What comes next took my complete surprise; she hushes me before pulling me in for another kiss, this time more passionate, it's nice so I try deepening the kiss grazing my tongue over her bottom lip which she grants me access right away. I've become so lost kissing Dianna; I forgot where I am and who I am with. I can't stop thinking about Heather though, how I wish that it was her I was kissing, how we could be dating and that we could enjoy the little sweet moments that me and Dianna were having right now. I soon snap out of my thoughts and remember we were surrounded by all our friends. I pull back slowly after hearing them clearing their throats, probably feeling uncomfortable.

I stare into Dianna's beautiful green eyes and hold her lock.

"Wow" We say at the same time.

That kiss was one of the best I have ever experienced. Though it doesn't even compare to the one I shared with Heather. It had more feeling and made my stomach do flips. Heather. I remember she was sitting right next to us, I glance quickly to my right. Oohhh that was not a good idea. I've never seen her look mad before, she always has a cute smile on that beautiful face of hers, but noo definitely not this time.

**End of POV**

"Well..Karaoke anybody?" Kevin broke the silence taking all eyes of the girls and on to him.

"Yeah that sounds good but I'm going to bathroom for a sec." Heathers voice broke at the end.

She ran off as fast as she could when she reached the living room door, Naya could see her lift a hand to her face. She was crying by the looks of it.

"Okay..I'll set it up then. Amber come and help me." Kevin said slowly, they were all pretty confused why Heather had ran off in such a hurry, even Naya was.

Naya knew she had to see if Heather was okay. She didn't like seeing the girl upset, it hurt her. She got up when she felt a hand reach for hers. She looked down, brown orbs staring at her.

"I have to see if she's okay Lea." Naya whispered to her.

"Don't take this the wrong way Naya but I don't think she wants to see you ..or Dianna" Okay that stung Naya in the Heart. "Let me go and talk to her, you know I'm quite close with her as well."

Naya nodded and watched Lea slowly get up and make her way to the bathroom.

**Heather's POV**

I had to get out of that room, fast. I didn't feel in control of my emotions like I usually am. I'm good at hiding what I feel but not right now. I was angry, upset and surprised. I knew Naya and Dianna were dating, I just don't think it properly set in until I saw them kiss. I have to admit it was hot but for some reason I didn't understand it hurt. I felt like I was about to burst into tears any moment now.

""Well..Karaoke anybody?"

"Yeah that sounds good but I'm going to bathroom for a sec." I heard the crack in my voice and it didn't go unnoticed by the others because all eyes were on me as I walked towards the bathroom I felt the tears had already started spilling. Luckily nobody was looking now but for some reason I could still feel one pair of eyes still on me, no probably not I'm being silly. I wiped away the fresh tears and burst through the door. I look at myself in the mirror, replaying what I just witnessed in my mind. That did it that made me break down completely. Uncontrollable tears pouring down my face, I tried staying quiet but a few cries escaped my throat.

_Knock knock_

"Heather?" Leas soft voice came from outside the door as it slowly opened.

I didn't lock it? I can't exactly tell her to go away now that she was already staring at me with worried eyes. I panicked I don't know what to say, do I run, do I slam the door on her. No, that wouldn't be right. Lea wrapped me in a tight hug swaying me back and forth rubbing my back. It all happened so fast but it was comforting enough to stop the crying..and the shaking.

"I'm okay."

"Seriously Heather, what's wrong. Is it Naya?" Lea asked.

"Wha-emm No-Of course not why would you think that. I told you I'm fine." I rush out even I don't know what exactly is wrong with me.

"I know you're not okay Hemo. And you're a terrible liar. Do you want to go for a coffee tomorrow and talk about it?"

"Look lea, I told you I'm fine" It came out more dryly than was meant. I gently pushed Lea away and walked out of the door, but a tugging on my hand pulled me back in to face her.

"Coffee 12pm ill pick you up. Be ready. Cause I know you're going to have a hangover."

"Lea I've not even had a drink yet, I won't be hungover."

"We'll see about that tomorrow." Lea walked past her and towards the living room before calling over her shoulder. "12pm, remember."

God she really can be annoying sometimes, I know shes only looking out for me though. Can't hurt that much having a little catch up with her anyway.

**So little shorter but yeah, let me know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took a while to update, I recently put up another story 'Secrets' but I'm not abandoning this. Also I had Math exams which I passed **** anyway on with the story….**

"Urghhhh" The sun was beaming in through the blinds of heathers room. Her head was pounding from last night, yeah Lea warned her but she needed a drink or drinks to take her mind off things. She could barely remember anything after her sixth drink; it was all a bit of a blur to her right now. There was a buzzing noise that kept going on beside her on her cabinet. She tried opening her eyes but squinting as the sun made it harder for her to see, and only added to the headache she had right now. She went to grab her phone but something was restraining her. She turned her head and was met by another blonde asleep with his arm draped over her. Why had Chord stayed over and in her bed, oh no wait, they didn't. Did they? She pulled the covers back a bit and looked down. Yep they did. Clothes were scattered around the room.

"Why Heather, why did you do that? You know better." She whispered to herself looking over to the other blonde with guilt all over her face. The buzzing went off again.

She groaned again and carefully slipped away from her bedroom with her phone in hand. When she made it to the couch the headache only began to get worse. She checked her phone. 3 missed calls and 7 texts. She had one text from Naya and the rest were from Lea.

She read Naya's text first

**Naya: Heyy Heath, feels like I have barely seen you. Are you okay from last night, you got pretty wasted? Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight or sometime this week and catch up?xx**

**Heather: Um yeah sure. And I'm fine just super hungover!**

The next 6 were from Lea

**Lea: Heather text me when you get up**

**Lea: Do you want me to pick you up or are you getting cab, because im guessing you are in no state to drive today?**

**Lea: You better get up soon its already 8 o'clock and I said 12!**

**Lea: Heather, get up ! It's 10 now**

**Lea: If you are not up by 12 I will kill you with my bare hands!**

**Lea: Okay I'm coming to yours at 11:30 if you don't answer you're door im still coming in x**

Oh well at least I got a kiss at the end of that other than a death threat heather thought. She checked the clock on her phone 11:29. The minute it changed someone knocked at the door. Seriously that girl has issues, she's bang on the dot! She didn't even get the chance to open the door before Lea came bouncing in.

"You're up!" Lea exclaimed loudly. Too loud for Heathers liking and it made her groan in more pain.

"Told you." Lea muttered quietly although she was heard.

"Told me what?"

"You'd be hungover. Good think we're going for coffee. Now go get ready before we're late." She was gently pushing Heather to her room. When they stepped in they both froze. Heather forgot for a moment that there was another blonde lying in her bed butt naked. She turned to face the smaller girl who had shock written all over her.

"Eh, I got drunk. I didn't know or still don't know what I did last night. It was a mistake a stupid mistake. I wasn't ready to be with him like that." She rushed out.

"It's okay, I just wouldn't say anything to anybody. Talk to him about it when you get back. I would tell you but I left early."

"Yeah I guess I should." Heather sighed giving lea a small smile before closing her door and getting ready.

They had sat down in a small Italian restaurant, it had tainted glass and would be perfect not to be spotted by the paparazzi so they could enjoy their lunch in peace.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh we have seen each other in a while. Whats so wrong with a friendly catch up?" Lea was a good actor but Heather could see she was hiding something the way she played with her food before leaving half of it. She fiddled nervously with her hands, her legs bouncing up and down while she glanced around quickly every couple of seconds looking everywhere other than Heather.

"Lea, what is it. You can tell me just spit it out?" She said carefully.

She looked back to Heather tears now rolling down her cheeks. She tried to speak but found no words so opted for shaking her head. She was afraid, afraid if she told heather that she would lose their friendship.

"Oh honey, Shh its okay. I won't care what it is just tell me, Please." She got up from her seat across from lea and sat beside the brunette bringing her into a tight and comforting embrace. She swayed back and forth gently in attempt to stop the river of tears cascading down the other girls cheeks. They stayed like that for a few minutes before lea calmed down and pulled away from Heather looking her in the eyes.

"I love…I think I… Heather I um.."Heather didn't know where this was going but she would always be there for her friend no matter what the outcome was. She just smiled and that gave Lea the reassurance knowing her friend wouldn't judge her.

Lea took a deep breath before rushing out her words making it hard for Heather to understand but she still caught on. "I'm in love with Dianna."

The minute the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them and averted her eyes away from the blonde. She was caught off guard when she was pulled in for another strong hug. Heather didn't need to say anything to say she supported Lea and didn't judge her because she was in love with a woman. The simple hug said more than words could and it comforted lea in more ways possible. She rested her head on the blondes shoulder and let her body relax.

"If it makes you feel better I had or I don't know if I still have a thing for Naya." She stated simply.

"A _thing?_"

"Yeah we kissed, it felt good. And well you'd be lying if you didn't think she was hot, an shes so sweet and funny, her lips are amazing and so soft. Don't get me started on her body. She's kinda perfect." Heather said dreamy eyed before turning her attention back to Lea a little embarrassed about the way she talked about Naya out loud.

"Wow. Ok. So you're like into her, but I thought you were dating Chord?" She said stunned.

"We aren't dating. It was more like seeing each other." Lea just stared dumbfounded. She thought dating and seeing someone was the same thing. "Seeing someone is not actually dating. It's like trying it out but not a commitment so you don't have the pressure of breaking things off, which I think I will be doing soon."

Lea clicked and smiled at Heather showing that she understood, although that smile quickly faded and was replaced with saddened eyes. "Will it make a difference though breaking things off. Naya and Dianna seem to be pretty happy together." She scoffed. The tone surprised Heather the way she talked about their friends as if they were different people.

"Well we just have to find a way to win them over, and live happily ever after." The blonde beamed.

She sighed. "Heather this isn't a fairy tale or a movie. This is real life. Sometimes you don't get your happy endings."

"What's the harm in trying? Who says that applies to us?" She smirked and it gave Lea the confidence to conjure up a plan with Heather of getting their girls.

After one hour of talking and deciding what they would do. Sure it took time and involved a few small arguments but it was faster than they thought it would take. They had thought about making them jealous by seeing Chord and Cory but seeing It would make little difference because then Naya and Dianna would believe they were straight and not bother coming after them. They finally settled on pretending to date one another, little did they know that's what their secret loves where doing.

When heather got home Chord was sitting on her couch watching TV. She sat down and explained that she couldn't see him anymore because she was dating Lea. He understood and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek while whispering in her ear "As long as you're happy."

**Lea: So are you ready to do this?**

**Heather: Lets get it over with.**

Lea had picked Heather up for work and they walked onto set hand in hand. They were both shaking and their stomachs were doing flips but they knew it was something they had to do. They had to to take the risk if they didn't they might never get their happy ending.

When they got to the middle of the conference room all eyes of cast and crew were situated on them and their interlinked fingers.

Naya glanced up and met Heathers eyes, she could see they were full of worry. Her eyes travelled down to her hands, then to Lea the owner of the other hand. She felt sick, she didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"Everyone me and Heather would like to tell you something. We feel you should know seeing as you're all like our family and we love you all."

Nayas pleading eyes met Heathers and she gave a small shake of her head begging her not to say the words that she knew was coming. All naya got in return was a sad smile before Heather averted her eyes and it was her time to talk.

"What we wanted to say." Nayas breathing hitched. Heather turned to Lea looking her in the eye and giving her a shy smile. "We're a couple." Both girls smiled at each other then turned to face the silent crowd around them.

There was an uproar of applause and a small amount of people chanting "KISS!". It got louder and louder until almost everyone other than Naya and Dianna were chanting.

Naya didn't want to watch she felt sick to the bone, but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two girls in front of her, one of them being the person she secretly loved. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as both girls moved their faces closer together and when their lips finally met her heart shattered. Tears stung her eyes threatening to escape. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but got more passionate after a few minutes. There were cheers coming from the boys and the faint sound of laughter from the girls. When a tear finally rolled down her cheek and strong hand grabbed her and guided her out the room. When they finally escaped Naya broke down in heap of tears. Arms wrapped round her shaking body and she knew it was Dianna the minute she heard a sob break from the other girls throat.

"C'mon Naya its going to be okay." She cried hysterically with her. Both girls were left crying themselves out until no more tears came and they were exhausted.

"My. Head. Hurts." Naya spoke between hiccups.

They stared at each other enjoying the silence and comfort that was now surrounding them.

**Okay I'm going to try update faster because I want to see where this goes myself. Anyway please review tell me what you think **


End file.
